Amor Prohibido
by LoVeVaMpS 1996-ThE eNd Of TiMe
Summary: Suck at summary's sorry but the story's really good what if Bella didn't save Edward from the voulturi but Leah and a bond forms between the two but are they ready for another realationship and how will the pack, counsil member and Leah family take it and will the vulturi stand for something like this expecailly if there might be a new hybrid half wolf and half vampire Grammar suck
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **

Leah pov

I don't see why they keep making me go over bella's house I mean I don't even like her I should be with my mother right now im the one that's hurt my father just died not even 3 hours ago all because of her and her stupid vampires if he would have never came to forks I wouldn't be a wolf my father would still be alive and I be with the man I love instead all the opposite

"Bella are you ok" I heard Jacob ask her as I made it up to her front porch

"Pussy" I whispered under my breath I heard Jacob growl as I walked in the house with not knocking walking into the front room making myself at home on their $25 couch which was every uncomfortable

"Leah can you please get you feet off Charlie's couch" Jacob said between clenched teeth

"Whatever" I said I looked over at bella I saw a small smile on her lips

"What are you smiling at isabitch" I hissed she looked at Jacob and gave him I guess what would be a sad face but to me it made her look like she had had a physical disorder in her face

"LEAH" Jacob yelled then sighed and said quieter " bella is going through something right now and I think you should at least TRY and be nice to her if you can't thin I think that you should lea-" but I jumped out my seat before he could finish what he was about to say

"well if you insist" I said making my way around the small corner to the front room door " hope you have fun babysitting isabitch" and as I opened the door to walk out I ended up walking into a very hard and cold Cullen well Cullen's I should say both alice and jasper Cullen were blocking my way to leave

"Ummm excuse me "I said crossing my arms over my chest but both Cullens just stood there looking at me very strange exactly the blonde tall one he freaked me out a little but I wasn't going to let that effected me so I put my best leah bitch attitude

"Fine whatever I all go out the other door" I said turning around "isabitch the cullens are here" I yelled as I was going to the kitchen the door

"WHAT" both bella and Jake screams

"Bella what are you doing alive" Alice asked as soon as my finger hit the door knob but I couldn't leave it seemed like the party was just about to start I turned back around and found jasper in a low crouch about to attack jake and jake was shaking very violently

"What do you mean why am I still alive?" bella asked a little sad by the fact that the little pixie wanted her to be dead this really made me smile I guess bella isn't that much important to the Cullens after all even her best friend wanted her dead

"I mean I saw you jump off a cliff and never saw you come back up I mean I waited for you to come back to the surface but you never did" alice said trying to explain herself still a little shock

"Well I was cliff diving with Jacob and his pack but I got lost in the currents and jake had to pull me out" she said lying but Alice didn't ask her any more question

As bella and alice started to get caught up in each other lives jake and jasper eased a little off the defenses positions witch I was kind of glad about cause if it came down to a fight I really think the blonde leech would have won something about him told me not to even try to fuck with him but being me I refused to let that stop me as I walked over to him I saw his head snap up and his eyes bored right into me curiosity all in his eyes looking at him I notice all the marks over his face they look like teeth about 10 teeth marks covering his neck and face

"im leah" I said putting my hand out to shake his he looked at me strange trying to take In my appearance instead of shaking my hand he nodded his head

"Jasper ma'ma" he said in a thick southern accent

"Well jasper" I sad mocking his accent I saw a small smile play on his lips

"Do you read minds too like you brother" I told him bluntly

"No ma'ma" he said

"Then what can you do" trying to figure out how he knew when danger was here and what I was thanking

"I can feel and manipulate the moods around me, you're feeling are im guessing the same thing you think" only moving slightly towards me but having a great view of Alice too. After talking to jasper his a real cool leech I could probably see us becoming friends in the near future

the phone rings and Jacob went to go answer the phone there conversation was quick and I couldn't really catch what they were talking about then all of a sudden alice face went blank and she lost focus and as soon as her little episode came it disappear and alice moving in blinding speed to the front door with jasper right behind her

"Bella you have to come with me" Alice said

"Why what happened" bella said trying to get off the couch to catch Alice

"It Edward he thinks you're dead so he's going to the Volturi so he can die too" Alice Cullen turned to face me, her expression somber.

"Come again?" I was surprised to realize that it was me who asked the question. Why did I care if the mind reader was going to off himself? It would be a good thing wouldn't it? One less leech around to stink up our planet right?

"Rosalie, my sister she told him what I saw. She told him Bella was dead and when Jacob answered the phone and talk to him he confirmed what rosalie said and now he is going to Italy to have the Volturi, think of them as Vampire Mafia, kill him. They won't do it at first though because Aro would much rather that Edward join them, he thinks that Edward's ability to read minds would be useful to him. Edward has decided that he will reveal himself during a local festival; he is going to walk out into the sunlight so everyone will see him. The Volturi won't let this happen, they will kill him. That is why I need Bella to come to Italy with me to stop him, she is the only one he won't see coming." Wow for a vampire this Edward dude is real pussy I saw blonde leach smile I was starting think he was the one who could actually read minds because my emotion could not be showing him this

"He is going to kill himself because he doesn't want to live without her." I could relate to him. I had felt that way for a long time, hell I still felt that way a lot of the time but I know I would never do that I would never give sam the satisfaction of me killing myself me doing that would tell sam I was just a pathetic little girl who need him in her fucked up life .

"Let him kill himself." My heart literally stopped beating when I heard those words at first I thought I said them but I knew I could Never be that cruel I turned to look at Bella and I felt my eyes narrow at her. My anger only intensified when she continued opening her big trap. "He left me, he didn't care what happened to me so why should I care what happens to him?" bella said going back into the front room

Ok I may not like vampires but that was a little harsh. I found it very odd that I was the one coming to his defense. "He left to save your sorry ass. He wanted what was best for you! Even if it killed him he only wanted you safe. He gave up his happiness for you. Now that he needs your help you are just going to let him die?" I was standing in front of her now, glaring down at her.

"What do you know about what happened Leah? You have no idea what I went through!" Isabella Swan stomped her foot and I felt my hand clench into a fist.

"Shut her up Jake. Shut her up or I swear to god that I will." I was shaking now. She acted as if the whole world raveled around her and with Edward breaking up with her she acts like the her world just ended that was obviously not true because she was here now with Jake the new love of her life. How quickly she could move on it had to be a world record or something for fastest healing of a broken heart because Edward only left last month.

Strangely I started to feel calm like it was pushing on my body and I couldn't do anything but compel to it, I realized jasper was the one who was making me feel this way and no matter how much I wanted to stop it I just couldn't

"Alice I'll do it" I said not having the strength to give attitude "I'll go with you and stop Edward"

"leah not that it's a sweet offer you just can't do it Edward won't listen to you he would think you lying he think that you're here just to stop his plans" she said leaning in to jasper physically she looked fine but I know mentally she was drained and frightened about losing a brother

"Alice it will work, he wouldn't think im trying to save him cause im not Im just trying to tell him the truth and give him the option to live or to die" I said this and was telling the truth she nodded her head and I followed her and her lover to the car and before I could get in jake came running out the house grabbing my arm

"leah you can't go if sam find- Jacob stopped talking when jasper appeared on the other side of me looking like a crazied man at Jacob and his hands on me jake realized my arm immediately and that was a good idea cause it looked like if he didn't go sooner that arm was going to be missing "leah you can't do this what about your pack brothers your family you'll be betraying everything that we stand for" jake said trying to give me his killer puppy dog eyes

I closed my eyes and put my hand to jake face I started remember all the time sam beaten me in front of Emily and made me in alpha authority not to tell anyone or fight back and all the times jack and my "pack brothers" told me how much of a freak I was and how they wish that I would just get lost and how my own mother regrets me as a daughter and wish that some way that the doctors made a mistake and Emily was her real daughter but the only person I could say that didn't ever hurt me was my brother Seth he always stood up for me when I opened my eyes I could see in jakes that in some weird way he saw everything that I was remembering I moved my hand and hugged him

"fuck you " I whispered in his ear before jumping in the back seat , getting the idea alice pulled away and we were quickly exiting fork city limits in the back ground I heard a wolf howl only second later I heard numerous more than silence followed by a growl that could of woke the dead " alice hurry" I whispered

**Well here you guys go do you think too much drama has all ready stared plz R&R as you can see I hate bella and so all my bella fans this is not a fanfic for you if you want more info about character and when im going to update follow me on twitter millelovesyhu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating g sooner but been busy with summer school and work but I have an announcement im going on vacation with my dad for a week and the after that it's me and my older cousin birthday week and then schools stars back 2 ½ later so I will ****TRY ****to update before I go on vacation but I doubt it but chapter 3 will be updated before school starts though this chap is very short but I had to upload something and since i haven't uploaded in a while im going to give you guys a sneak peak of the next chap NO BETA **

The next few hours went past in a blur I didn't get any sleep me and alice sat and talked and talked and talked for the whole 23hour plane ride to Italy she told me about her and jasper life before meeting the cullens and how she loved fashion and that when we hit it off I love fashion too but with my temper and not having the money to afford nice thing I was always stuck getting the hammy downs my mother got from the church

As soon as we got off the plane and entered the airports lobby alice took off saying something about finding transportation since the sun was out and they couldn't be seen "Jasper" I whispered as we stood outside of the airport waiting for alice

"Hmmm"

"I don't blame you for what happened on isabitch birthday" I saw a grimace spread across jasper face " if you wouldn't have did that bella would be your sister and you just saw first handed her true colors

"leah can I tell you a secret" jasper said not looking at me

"I wasn't tempted by bella blood really, I just lost it for a quick second the sight of blood just had me going and when I was feeling the mood around the room I felt complete hate coming off her towards my alice so I think that's what really had me going crazy" looking at his hands as he talked

"wait I thought isabitch loved the little demon pixie" I said confused by where this story was going

"no not really bella really didn't love my family or Edward for all that matters she loved the idea of being a part of my family the beauty the money and strength the only person that saw through bella was rosalie I knew something wasn't right about her from the begin but I couldn't put my finger on it and Edward thought he loved her because this was the first human who's mind was not able to be read by Edward and her blood was very appetizing towards him so all them thing made Edward believe that bella was his mate and just 10 years ago back when we stayed in Alaska with are distant cousin alice had a vision of a girl who would be Edwards mate she was human well more human than we were" he looked at me then kept going with his story "she would have big pretty brown eyes long brownish black straight hair, skin the color of copper and gold and Edward wouldn't be able to read her mind so when Edward saw bella he put all those thing together as her being his mate at first we tried to get Edward to reason with us cause everything didn't fit the description like her skin color or hair type and alice really couldn't see the girl in the vision it was a little blurry like the mystery girl couldn't be seen in alice visions but bella could be seen in alice visions and very clear I might add"

"jasper what are you trying to say that you knew bella was a evil conniving bitch" I asked confused

"yup"

"So why did yall come back then I don't understand "trying to understand this

Jasper gave a small chuckle but instead of answering question he gave me what I think was a complement "your skin color is a pretty copper with a hint of gold to it its like looking into a fire full of melting gold and did you know that alice cant see wolves but she can see a blurry image of you"

With that he turned his back to the crowed searching for an invisible danger. a lot of stuff was speeding through my mind at a million time as hour like was jasper trying to tell me that I was Edward mate the queen of vampire hater like literally I had a web page just for people who hate vamps and they made me there queen

"How do you feel about grand theft auto?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Alice drove up in a shiny yellow Porsche. My face broke into a smile; this was my kind of girl. "I think you have great taste in cars." I replied before jumping into back seat. I listened as Alice explained to me that Edward would be under the clock tower. She told me that she and jasper would meet me there after she parked and could find a way in the shadows.

"We only get one shot at this Leah. Please stop Edward from making a mistake." She looked so sad and hopeful at the same time that I knew I couldn't let her down. I was officially going crazy and jasper laughed a little

"I won't let anything happen." I said

"Thank you." I heard her say as I took off running. I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life. I pushed past all the people dressed in red...

"Move it! Get out of way!" I snapped shoving people out of my path. I stopped at the fountain when I finally saw him. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I had never seen Edward Cullen in person before, I had seen his brothers and sisters at the movies once but he was not with them. I figured he wasn't much of a people person, I mentally laughed at my joke but back on topic. You get the idea and if you don't well to bad for you

When I laid eyes on him for the first time it was like Sam disappeared from my mind. It was like any and all feelings I had for him just vanished. Some would call it magic but I knew the truth, it was an imprint. I had imprinted on Edward freaking Cullen. He was a bad person, well other than the fact that he was a parasite, it was the fact that he was in love with Bella Swan. I had already been threw that once and I didn't want to go through it again. I don't think my heart could take it if I had to watch another man that I cared about want someone other than me.

My body pushed forwards and I felt as if I was watching everything in slow motion. I could see him getting closer to the sunlight, and I feared I wouldn't make it. Why was I going so slowly? _Don't do it! She's alive Bella isn't dead! _I screamed out to him. It broke something inside of me to realize that my imprint was in love with that bitch. But if it would save his life I would hand her to him on a silver platter.

I forced myself to move faster when I realized he couldn't hear m my thoughts about Bella. Then jasper words screamed in my mind _Edward __wouldn't be able to read her mind _and I felt as if I was watching my heart being ripped out of my soul so I tried again this time with force trying to compel my mind to let Edward in _Don't do it! She's alive Bella isn't dead _i don't know how but he could hear my thought I saw his body pause just for an instant when I brought up bella's name I_ just told you she was alive you dumb ass! _He looked at me and only Seconds Later my body slammed into his knocking us both to the ground. Instead of pushing me off of him he pulled me closer smelling me touching my face with his eyes closed his nose sliding up and down me cheek softly, his lips touched my lips and I felt sparks; my whole world was complete it felt like I was breathing for the first time I don't know how long we kissed minutes, seconds, hour it didn't matter all that matter to me was Edward. I was his and even if he wanted bella I was still going to be there for him

"and I am your" He said and looked up at me and it was like he was seeing me for the first time my whole world felt complete. Then I started to hear 1,000 and one voice all at once all in my head it felt like everyone was yelling inside at me all at once I couldn't take it anymore I blacked out

**Well here you guys go R&R might make another cullenwater fanfic if you want more info about character and when im going to update follow me on twitter millelovesyhu **

**Tbc… nxt chapter preview**

"Leah baby wake up" the most beautiful voice called out to me. My eyes opened at its own will to look into the eyes of my lover his eyes bright gold but I could also see a hint of green

"Leah I think since we imprint you share my gift the ability the read my minds"

"Edward Aro will see you now" a petite woman said behind a desk

"He should be put to death and his _dog_ to" Caius sneered to his brother

"Jasper NO" Alice screamed but jasper leaped forward to stop Jane from hurting Edward But was slammed against the wall by Felix

As Jane focused on Edward and I focused on her ready to attack if Edward showed the slight hint of pain but nothing happened

"I think your pet has her own ability to "Aro laughed

"You have 1 hour to get of the city walls or you will be killed" Caius got up leaving

"That was amazing Leah" Alice said driving 120mph in the porch`e she stole earlier

"yes alice amazing huh and how ironic is it that I match the description of the mystery girl in your vision" I said looking at alice through narrow eyes

"umm yeah how ironic" alice said looking the road hell of hard

"alice" Edward growled "you have a lot of explaining to do"

while holding bella in her arms just like she did when I was young my mother screamed at me in front of my pack brothers and council members

"You are disgrace to the pack and your family you are not allowed to come here ever again"


End file.
